¿Tu me amas? ¿Yo te amo? ¿Qué?
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: Lily Luna, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Dominique, Lorcan. Pasiones, amores, primeros besos. 6viñetas. Participante en Reto Mensual (Febrero): 'Primer beso' de "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".
1. I can't love you more than This

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**I can't love you more tan This….**

Estaban frente a frente. Él se veía arrebatador con su nuevo traje negro, una camisa verde esmeralda y una corbata plateada, los colores de la casa a la que perteneció en sus tiempos de escuela. La mezcla de colores hacía que sus ojos grises y sus rubios cabellos resaltaran más que nunca. O tal vez era la sonrisa en su rostro lo que los hacía resaltar.

Ella emanaba luz en su blanco vestido largo, adornado con brillantes esmeraldas y cintas de plata alrededor de su cintura y por la larga cola del vestido. Sus cabellos rojos, sueltos y ondulados, cubiertos por un fino velo de tela traslúcida, rodeándola con un halo casi celestial. Sonriendo miró de nuevo hacia él y sonrió.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Preguntó en un susurro, sin esconder una sonrisa radiante ni evitando el camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Nervioso? He esperado toda mi vida por esto.-Murmuró en respuesta.

-Nervioso o no anudaste mal tu corbata.-Explicó ella, riendo. Pasó el ramo que tenía en manos a su prima y dama de honor Dominique, y soltó el nudo desastroso.

-Te amo.-Dijo a media voz, sonriendo de lado.

-Deberías.-Respondió ella, finalizando el nudo en perfecto orden.-Sería un poco feo que no me amaras, y lo dijeras justo en este momento.-Aseguró ella, una risita brotando de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Ahora, por favor, reciten sus votos.-Pidió el Ministro, sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Lils, Lilu, mi Lily. Hace años ambos dimos un paso terrible para una hermana y un mejor amigo. Pero siempre supe que cuando algo estaba destinado a ser nada ni nadie, ni Albus ni James ni Teddy, lo detendría.-Los presentes soltaron una risita corta.- Y tú y yo estamos destinados a ser. Dieciocho años atrás entraste en mi mundo, trece años atrás moviste mi mundo. Once años atrás robaste mi corazón por completo. Y sólo dos años atrás escogimos hacer de nuestras vidas una sola. Y hoy nos volvemos uno. Yo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser, por decisión consciente, tu compañero. Y te elegí a ti como compañera. Para todos los días de mi vida, tan larga como sea.- Lily escondió un sollozo en el ramo de orquídeas que cargaba.- Hasta que el último de mis alientos hulla de mis labios juro serte fiel y hacerte sonreír, porque sabes cuánto amo verte feliz. Hasta mi última luna y tú último sol. Te quise, te amé, te amo y siempre lo haré Lily.-Scorpius apenas pudo terminar sus votos, antes de que un par de rebeldes lágrimas hicieran brillar sus ojos.

-Me temo...-Comenzó Lily, secando una lágrima de sus ojos.-Me temo que mis votos son algo largos. Pero no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar extenderme, tal como no pude evitar enamorarme del rubio que mi hermano trajo a casa cuando apenas sabía que existían más personas que mi propia familia. Cuando estoy triste, Scorpius, me haces reír, desafinas para mí, me lees y me haces sentir especial. Cuando tengo miedo, eres mi seguridad. Cuando estoy herida cuidas de mí. Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Mi apoyo, mi compañero. Mi otra mitad. En algún momento estando perdida, intenté encontrarme, y me encontré en ti. En tu risa alegre, en el brillo de tus ojos, en tus suaves caricias. Sabes de maravillas lo odiosa que era, mi Scorpius, antes de tenerte a mi lado. Odiando al amor y la felicidad de las parejas que amaban detalles tontos de su tonta relación.-James, su hermano, y Hugo, su primo, tosieron disimuladamente, arrancando nuevas risas de las familias y amigos presentes.-Pero luego me encontré a mi misma amando detalles tontos de nosotros, desviviéndome por escuchar la sonrisa en tu voz cada mañana, por oírte chillar como niña cuando vez una araña, la forma en que me aplastas al amanecer de las noches que pasamos juntos, como tocas tu nariz inconscientemente siempre que estás preocupado. En nuestra primera cita te dije que no quería enamorarme. No de ti. Ni de nadie. Porque no creía en el amor. ¡Vaya tonta! No creía, porque no me habías hecho creer. Y por eso te amo. Te amo hoy tanto o más como lo hacía ayer. Yo, Lily Luna Potter Weasley, la chiquita de la familia, te amo Scorpius Hyperion. Y juro por todo lo que es sagrado, que te amaré hasta que el olvido nos lleve y el viento borre nuestros nombres, desdibujando las sonrisas.-Finalizó, suspirando y mirando con devota adoración al hombre frente a ella.

Poco después intercambiaron Alianzas de oro.

-Familia, amigos, para mí significa una alegría inmensa presentarles por primera vez al Señor y a la Señora Malfoy. Puedes besarla, Scorpius.

Lorcan Scammander, padrino de la ceremonia, soltó un alarido de triunfo y comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente, acompañado por los cien invitados, que de pie sonreían y lagrimeaban.

Scorpius dio un paso decidido hacia la que segundos atrás se había convertido en su esposa, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, acarició mejillas y cuello con trazos ligeros y finalmente besó a Lily.

La había besado tantas veces antes, y aún así tembló de emoción cuando sus labios se unieron. Ella dejó salir un sollozo, absorbido por el beso, y él sonrió, bajó las manos hasta su estrecha cintura y la alzó en brazos.

Su _primer beso_ en matrimonio. La felicidad, los nervios, el amor, la entrega, el futuro. Todo lo que sentían se vertió en aquel gesto. Un beso casto y cargado del romanticismo de la vieja escuela, que acalló la algarabía del salón.

-Te amo.-Susurró Scorpius, besando las mejillas lagrimosas de Lily.

-Te amo.-Zanjó Lily, recostando por un momento la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, absorbiendo el salvaje aroma a pimienta y libertad que la hacía sentir en casa.

Número de palabras: 968/1.000


	2. I'll love her endlessly

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**I'll love her endlessly….**

-¿Quieres una?-Inquirió James, mirando a su hermano desde dentro de la cocina, a través de la ventana.

Albus Severus, sentado en medio del patio trasero, asintió.-Pero sólo si está fría.

-Helada.-Respondió James. Cerró el refrigerador con un portazo y saltó fuera de la venta.-Como te gusta.

Albus dio un brinco por su abrupta aparición, pero estiró la mano y tomó la cerveza muggle que le ofrecía. Dio un largo trago.

-Es bueno verte por casa Sev.-Señaló James, mirándolo sobre la lata de cerveza.-Todos juraban que sería el primero en largarme, y mira, me quedé a proteger el hogar cuando te fuiste.

-No me 'largué' James. -Albus resopló.- Estoy estudiando el último año de Pociones en Irlanda. Estoy como a tres horas de ustedes.

-Ya.-Un silencio cayó sobre ambos. Dieron otro trago a la bebida.-Igual haces falta aquí. Te extrañamos ojitos verdes.-Terminó en tono de broma, alborotando los ya impasibles cabellos del menor.

-También los extraño. No veo hora de volver a casa.

-¿Irás a Hogwarts?

-Me ofrecieron el puesto, sí. Tal vez vaya.

James soltó una maldición.- ¡Tendré que verte todos los días, en clases! ¿Qué crees Albus? ¿Qué te extraño tanto como para verte a diario?

Albus lucía un poco perplejo.-Yo, eh. Esto…-Pero una carcajada de James lo interrumpió.

-¡Es broma, es broma! Sería maravilloso. Los tres hijos Potter dando clases en Hogwarts. Lily se pondrá histérica de felicidad.

-No le digas hasta que sea seguro James.-Pidió, terminando su bebida y dejando la lata de lado. -¿Cómo está Rach?

-Maravillosa.-James suspiró.-Me puso los pies en la tierra Sev. ¡La amo!

-Nos dimos cuenta hace unos, digamos, unos ocho o nueve años. Es bueno saber que están bien. Se complementan uno y otro.

-Creo…-James dudó.-Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo. Tenía pensado hacerlo estas vacaciones, pero tuvo que ir con su hermana a Doncaster, y se cayó el plan.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡James! Felicidades. Eso es maravilloso. Qué alegría. ¿Cuándo le dirás?

-Ya será hasta navidades, cuando volvamos de las clases. No creo que le guste que entre corriendo a su clase de Defensa y le pida matrimonio.-Rió pensando en la escena.

-Sería interesante verte haciendo eso. ¡Yo me apunto en sus clases!-Se mofó Albus; conociendo a Rachel como lo hacía, sabía que se pondría iracunda si la interrumpieran, sin importar el motivo.

James le atestó un golpe en la nuca.- ¡Malvado! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está Ellie?

-Yo, eh.-Albus suspiró.-Creo que me caso, también.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te…Te cas-casas? ¿No que no querías enseriarte? ¿Por qué Sev?

Albus asintió.-Eso fue un par de años atrás James. Y como que cambié de idea.

-¿Por algún motivo en particular?-Inquirió James, mirándolo aún sorprendido.

-Si sabes que Ellie era feliz con nuestra relación, justo como era, ¿no?-Cuando su hermano asintió Albus continuó.-Mientras que no formalizáramos, podríamos hacer cuanto quisiéramos. Pero sus labios, sus labios eran suyos. No podía besarla. Un capricho loco, considerando lo que hacíamos. Pero la respetaba.

-¿Lo que hacían? ¡Albus! ¿Lo que hacían? Por Merlín. Soy tu hermano. Yo. Ugh.

-En fin. Hace cuestión de dos meses, o así, me tenté. _La besé_ James. Y lo supe. Ella es para mí. Cuando por fin pude besarla. Cuando me correspondió sin miramientos. Fue alucinante. No podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en ella besándome y en cuánto amaba a esa mujer.

-Así que…te casas.-Zanjó James.

-No debería sorprenderte, soy apenas un año menor que tu. Tengo 23 años, no soy un crío.

-Sí.-Suspiró James.-Ya no somos críos. Tú creciste, Lils creció. ¡Se casó Hugo! Todos nos estamos casando.-Comprendió el mayor abruptamente.

-¿Quiénes quedan sin matrimonio?-Preguntó Albus, luego él mismo se respondió.-Dominique y Lorcan, Rosie, Molly y Fred. ¡Todos somos unos ancianos! Ah, y Lilu no se casa aún.

James palideció un poco.-Sí, eh, sobre eso. Hace una semana, uno o dos días antes de que llegaras, vino Scorpius. Y quiso hablar con papá, mamá, Teddy y conmigo.-Hizo una pausa, tanteando el terreno.-De hecho pensó que estabas aquí ya. Y quería que estuvieras también.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacía Scorp por aquí? ¿Buscando a Lils?

-No exactamente.-James estaba bastante nervioso, porque si él era celoso con su hermanita, Albus era celópata entregado, aunque el novio de Lily fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿Lily no estaba?-James negó.- ¿Dónde estaba?

-Scorpius pidió a Dominique que se la llevara. Claro, ella no sabía que era idea de Scorpius.

-¿Y…qué quería?

-Pedir la mano de Lily.-Acabó por soltar.-Y papá dio su bendición.

-Ah.-Fue todo lo que dijo Albus.

-¿Sev? ¿Oíste?

-Lily se casa.-Respondió.

-Bueno, no aún. Scorpius no le han preguntando.

-Lily se casa.-Repitió.

-Sí. Bueno, no aún. Pero sí. No creemos que se niegue.

-Tú te casas. Lily se casa. Yo me caso. Voy a ser padre.-Albus soltó un ruidito ahogado y luego cayó de lado, inconsciente.

-¡Mierda! Sev. Sev.-Se puso frente a él y le abanicó con una mano.- ¿Sev?

Unos pocos minutos después abrió un ojo.- ¿Qué?

-Te desmayaste.-Explicó James, ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo.-Y dijiste que vas a tener un hijo.

-Eso. Sí. Yo, eh. Ellie está embarazada. Me lo dijo hace un tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decirles. Está como de cinco meses. Y el médico cree que son gemelos.-Explicó Albus, sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡Albus! ¡Embarazaste a una mujer que no es tu esposa!

-No aún. Nos casamos, ¿olvidas?

-¿Te casas por el bebé…los bebés?

-Me caso por amor. A mi Ellie y a los niños.

-¡Así se habla! ¿Vas a decirle a mamá y papá?

-¿Ahora?

James asintió.-Vamos.

Se estaban levantando del césped cuando un chillido de euforia y un '¡Sí!' gritado los sorprendieron. Trotaron al salón familiar y se tropezaron con Lily y Scorpius abrazados con fuerza, él aún de rodillas y ella sentada en el suelo frente a él.

-¡Me caso!-Le dijo a Ginny y Harry cuando salieron del estudio.

-¡Y yo!-Saltó James.-Voy a hablar con Rach cuando vengamos por navidad.

-¡Y Ellie y yo estamos esperando gemelos para Navidad!-Apuntó Albus, sin perder los nervios.-Y nos casamos, eventualmente.

Número de palabras: 987/1.000


	3. How come you're so afraid of

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**How come you are so afraid of Falling in love….**

La música hacía vibrar la sangre, corriendo veloz por las venas. El aroma a alcohol, sudor y chocolate embriagaba los sentidos. Era imposible encontrar alguien lo suficientemente sobrio para contar hasta diez sin olvidarse qué hacía o ahogarse en risas borrachas. Salvo a Lorcan Scammander. Él estaba un poquito borracho, pero conservaba la mayoría de sus facultades en perfecto orden.

Se dejó caer al lado de su hermano Lyssander.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-¡Bananística!-Respondió Lyssander en un tono bastante serio.

-¿Estás ido?-Inquirió Lorcan, alarmado porque su siempre estricto hermano no parecía nada riguroso en esos momentos.

-¡Me gradué Lorquie! ¡Soy un maldito Auror!-Chilló con voz pastosa.-¡Me gradué y me voy a emborrachar hasta que olvide todo lo que aprendí desde el primer día en Hogwarts!

-Bien. Sigue bebiendo. Te veré en la mañana.-Se burló Lorcan. No sin poco esfuerzo, se levanto y se encontró frente a Dominique Weasley.

-¡Lorquie Du!-Medio dijo medio gritó la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué no estás borracho?

-Soy duro de roer.-Explicó Lorcan encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Dominique lanzó una risa estridente.

-¿Eres duro? ¡Lorcan! Qué cosas dices.-Y siguió riendo por un par de minutos. Hasta que el vodka que sostenía en las manos salpicó su camiseta blanca, haciéndola más transparente aún.

Lorcan tragó saliva y se retó mentalmente. Ella era su amiga, no un objeto de deseo sexual primario. ¡Por Merlín! Habían compartido cama sin problemas en más de una ocasión. La había visto con menos ropas de lo que se atrevía a recordar. ¡Y ahora enloquecía por ver el sujetador turquesa resaltando tras la tela empapada! -_'Pervertido asqueroso'._-Se recriminó mentalmente

Mientras tanto Dominique terminó de un trago su vodka y le brillaron los ojos.- ¡Me acabas de una idea genial!-Corrió al equipo de sonido y bajó el volumen. Cuando todos protestaron, se subió a una mesa, o algo parecido a subirse a una mesa, de horcajadas sobre ella, haciendo a Lorcan acomodarse la camiseta un poco mas suelta en el cuello.

-¡La botellita!-Chilló.- ¡Soy una maldita mojigata y nunca he jugado a la botellita!

Poco después todos, como indios, estaban sentados en un círculo enorme, con una botella de vodka vacía en medio y en una de las esquinas, cerca de Dominique, una de Tequila, varios limones, sal y un vasito para shot. Sin embargo fue Molly, su prima, quien explicó:

-No es 'beso' y ya.-Sonrió perversamente.-Giran la botella, toman sal del cuello de quiensea, luego el shot, y luego el beso…Con el limón. Obvio. Si deciden pasar, tres shots de tequila.

-¡Yo empiezo!-Avisó Lily, haciendo girar la botella rápidamente. Y como era Lily y nunca tenía problemas con nada, se detuvo justo apuntando a su novio Scorpius.- ¡Oh rayos! Yo que quería divertirme.-Bromeó.

El rubio rió socarronamente –con voz borracha- y tomó la sal y el limón.-¡Ven aquí Potter!

Lily tomó el vasito y saltó sobre las piernas de Scorpius, le lamió el cuello, bebió de un sorbo su tequila y mordió el limón en la boca del Malfoy, y de hecho, le mordió el labio. Scorpius gimió, escupió lejos el limón y besó de nuevo a su novia un par de ardientes segundos más. Hasta que James Sirius decidió que era suficiente.

-¡Ya que ustedes dos están siendo asquerosos, es mi turno!

Esta vez la botella fue a dar en una chiquilla amiga de su hermano, demasiado joven para graduarse, pero que lo había logrado. James rió y se lanzó a por ella, no sin antes gritar:-¡Rach te amo!-Aunque no estaba allí. La niña dio un brinco y cuando James se alejó estaba fuertemente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados.

La chica, Vanessa, tocó con Hugo, Hugo con Molly –su prima-, Molly con Caleb de la promoción. Y Caleb con Albus.

-¡A la mierda!-Chilló el Potter.-¡Se joden! No voy a besar a un jodido hombre. No importa que tan jodidamente borracho esté. Se joden.-Zanjó, levantando las manos.

-¡Vaya, Albus es un chico grosero cuando se emborracha!-Dijo Dominique riendo. Sirvió los tres vasitos y se los pasó.

Caleb giró la botella y paró en Lorcan.

-¡Que sha essstoy borrasho!-Chilló Caleb, tomando un vasito.-¡Loss othros dosss Mollyana!

Lorcan sonrió aliviado, levantó las manos y asintió.-Tres para mí.

-¡Así el duro de roer se emborracha como todos!-Afirmó Dominique, pasándole los shots. Los tomó sin pensarlo y mientras su garganta ardía se acercó a la dichosa botella y la giró.

Y giró. Y giró. Hasta detenerse frente a una chica. Frente a su mejor amiga. Frente a la chica que lo había…Frente a Dominique.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!-Corearon.

Y Lorcan se movió hacia la muchacha. Lamió con pericia la sal de su cuello, recibió el trago y robó el limón de sus labios, apenas rozándolos.

-¿Y el beso?-Inquirió Dominique.

-¡Dominique!-Regañó.

Ella le ignoró. Se acomodó a su lado, cruzó un par de piernas poco cubiertas en su regazo, alargó los brazos a la espalda del chico y acarició sus labios con los de él.

-Sé que quieres hacerlo Lorcan.-Susurró ella.

-Estás borracha Dominique.

-¿Eso importa?

-No te voy a besar estando borracha.

-Y luego no lo harás porque estoy sobria.-Regañó esta vez ella. Volvió a pasar sus labios en los de él. Y él tragó.

-No Dominique.

-¿No quieres?-El puchero que hizo barrió a Lorcan.

-Yo…-Suspiró pesadamente. Dominique sonrió.

Y se estaban _besando_. Lorcan fue moderadamente consciente de los aullidos de la fiesta, sólo pensaba en la chica. En sus labios, en su olor a chocolate amargo.

Ella mordió su labio y luego lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo fuertemente.

-¡Vaya que me costó Scammander!

-¿Qué? ¿Decidir besarte estando borracha? Nos arrepentimos mañana.

Dominique rió de nuevo.- ¿Besarme borracha? Sí que soy buena en esto. ¿Borracha? Soy un hueso duro de roer Lorcan. Casi pensé que esto no funcionaba.

-¿Perdona? No…

-Sobria como tú. De hecho, más. Tú tienes cuatro tequilas encima que yo no he probado.

-Pequeña traidora.

-Quería besarte Scammader. Y tú querías besarme. Solo jugué un rato a adelantar tiempos.

Esta vez no pensé dos veces. Lorcan asaltó la boca de Dominique con una sonrisa salvaje.

Número de palabras: 1.000/1.000


	4. Let me be the one to

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes….**

Estaban cómodamente sentados en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley. Teddy y Victorie acurrucados en las raíces de un viejo árbol, Scorpius y Lily sentados muy juntos y cubiertos con una manta de retazos, Dominique y Lorcan con las manos entrelazadas, Rachel apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de James, Rose sirviendo de almohada para Max. Y Hugo y Jill, la hermana de Max.

-Así que…-Dijo Dominique, mirándolos a todos.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

-¡Nada! Dormir, comer y lavarnos los dientes.-Señaló Max, bostezando.-Con suerte tomar un baño a media tarde.

Rose golpeó sin fuerza la cabeza de su novio.-Y estarás a unos, digamos, quince metros de esta casa si planeas no ducharte.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Max se frotaba el rostro y luego se acomodaba en las piernas de Rose.

-Yo.-Comenzó Lorcan.-Yo, no sé ustedes, pero yo, voy a pasar toda el día con mi Dominique. Me haces falta mientras estoy fuera por trabajo.-Añadió, mirándola a ella.

-¿En qué trabajas Lorcan?-Preguntó Jill con voz suave y dulce.

-Mi hermano y yo somos Aurores. Igual que Teddy. Pero Dominique trabaja para El Profeta. Es difícil vernos a veces.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-Inquirió de nuevo.

Pero esta vez fue James quien respondió.-Un gemelo: Lyssander Scammander. Es un auror excelente. Y su novio, Theodore es medimago.

-¿Tienes un hermano Gay?

-¡Jill!-Chilló Max, preocupado por cómo lo tomaría Lorcan.

Pero este sonrió ampliamente.-Sí, mi hermano es uno de los mejores aurores del mundo. Y es felizmente gay. No tenemos problemas con eso, si te preocupa.

-¡Qué lindo como se apoyan!-Suspiró.- Así que, Dominique trabaja en El Profeta, Teddy, Lorcan y su hermano son Aurores, Victorie es Señora de Casa, cuidando a su hijo y su esposo. Mi hermano da clases… ¿Y los demás? Lamento preguntar tanto, sólo quiero conocerlos.

Lily rió.-Scorpius enseña Encantamientos, Albus, mi hermano, Pociones, James da clases de Runas Antiguas, Rachel enseña Defensa. Y yo soy profesora de transformaciones. Todos trabajamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Quién es Albus aquí?-Preguntó la muchacha, reconociendo que no veía a alguien.

-Oh, no está. Su novia, Ellie, llega de Irlanda hoy. Él acaba de titularse, empezó hace cuatro meses en el colegio.

-Mi maravillosa novia, y deberías saberlo Jill, pero quiero decirlo porque estoy orgullosísimo de ella, es una Maestra Oclumántica. Trabaja también para el cuerpo de aurores.-Explicó Max, mirando con adoración a Rose.

-Y mi hermanito, que hoy no ha dicho ni palabra, es estudiante. Quiere titularse en Aritmancia. Dicen las personas por ahí, que McGonnagall le ofreció el puesto en cuanto se gradúe.-Terminó de aclarar Rosie.

-Uh, Aritmancia. Debes ser un genio, Hugo.-Comentó Jill, sonriéndole con asombro.-Esa materia se me da fatal.

-¡Sí, es un genio, sin dudas! Pero una roca.-Chilló Rachel.- ¡Hugo estudió conmigo, y jamás lo he visto con ninguna chica!

-¿Eres gay, Hugo?-Inquirió Jill, haciendo a los demás reír a carcajadas.

-¡No!-Soltó con voz demasiado aguda.- No. No soy gay. Y sí he salido con chicas.

-Pareces muy seguro. Pero nosotros tenemos nuestras dudas. ¿Con cuantas chicas dices que saliste?

-Scorpius.-Siseó Hugo.- Que tu hayas salido con media población escolar, no quiere decir que todos seamos igual de…

-¡Hey! No te metas con Socpius. Está bromeando, Hugo. –Saltó Lily, un poco enojada.- ¡Por Dios! No seas niña.

-Lo siento. Una vez salí con Natalie Longbottom. Y casi todo quinto año estuve con Alessandra Zabinni.

-¿Saliste con Zabinni?-Inquirió Lorcan.- ¿Saliste con Zabinni o Salieron?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

James rompió en risas.- ¿Alessandra sabe que salieron?

-¡Claro que sabe!-Chilló Hugo, rojo como su cabello.

-¿La besaste?-Preguntó Dominique.

-¿Qué si…que si yo la…? ¿Besé a Alessandra? ¿Eso preguntas?

-Eso pregunto, sí. ¿La besaste?

-Yo, err. Yo…Ella. Umm, ah.

-¡No la besó!-Zanjó Lily.-Primo, ¿nadie te ha besado? Ternurita.

-¿Ternurita? Soy menos de un año menor que tu.-Replicó Hugo mordazmente.

-Pero yo tengo nueve años saliendo con Scorpius. Y antes salí con Marcus por, ¿dos meses?-Preguntó, mirando a Scorpius.

-Dos meses Lils, sí.-Corroboró él, trasluciendo en su voz un poco de los celos que sintió en aquellos días.

-¡Hasta Jill besó a alguien!-Pinchó Max.-Lo sé, los vi con mis propios ojitos.

-¡Maxwell Frost Johnson! No era necesario decir eso.- Jill tomó su vaso de plástico vacio y se lo lanzó a su hermano con fuerza.

Max lo atajó con fuerza y rió.-Lo hiciste. Es lo que cuenta. Mi hermanita besó a un chico y Huguito no.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en no haber besado a nadie?

-Oh, nada Huguito. No hay nada malo.-Señaló Rose con dulzura. Pero un instante después estaba besando a Max.

Y Lilly besó a Scorpius, Lorcan a Dominique y James a Rachel. Teddy y Victorie rompieron en risas y luego miraron al menor de los colorados.

-No te dejes presionar pequeño. Son unos presumidos.

Pero Hugo temblaba ya, presa de una mezcla de rabia y la extraña atracción que sentía por Jill. La extraña e irracional atracción que sentía, porque no la conocía en absoluto.

Y aunque fuera una desconocida suspiró, se acercó a ella de un brinco, colocó una mano en su cuello y _la besó_. Decidido. Confiado. Temeroso. Tierno.

Jill soltó una exclamación sorprendida, pero no dio marcha atrás. Sonrió y correspondió el beso. Ambos, Hugo y Jill, temieron perder la conciencia de abrumados por las sensaciones.

Se separaron lentamente y un aullido los hizo saltar.

-¡Hasta que lo hace!-Aplaudió Scorpius.

-¡Eso es primo!-Silbó James.

Aunque Hugo había dejado de prestarles atención de nuevo. Le sonreía de lado a Jill. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Primera vez?

Hugo respondió con otra pregunta.- ¿Quieres, quisieras, tu…Quieres salir conmigo?

-No es el orden al que estoy acostumbrada.-Respondió Jill.-Primero preguntas, luego invitas a una o un par de citas, y luego besas. Pero sí. Saldré contigo Hugo.

Para entonces los otros habían entablado una conversación nueva, presionando a Lorcan a comprometerse, y este contraatacando, alegando que ninguno de ellos estaba casado, salvo Ted y Victorie.

Con pocos ánimos de cotillear, Jill y Hugo decidieron conocerse, a expensas del beso que los había conectado minutos atrás.

Número de palabras: 996/1.000


	5. But watching you stand alone

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away….**

Lily Malfoy lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo. Scorpius apretó su mano en la de ella y sonrió.

-Te amo.-Aseguró besando sus alborotados y húmedos cabellos.

-Yo…Yo a ti. ¿Dónde…?-Se interrumpió con un bostezo cansado.

-Los médicos la están revisando nena.-Explicó Scorpius. Su sonrisa radiante embellecía su rostro –o eso pensó Lily -.

A través de la ventanilla de la puerta la voz de una de las enfermeras llamó:-¡Papá!-Él asintió, besó de nuevo la cabeza de Lily y le soltó la mano. Se giró y caminó presuroso, cruzando la puertita lateral.

-Papá.-Repitió Lily sonriendo.-Mamá.- La palabra no sabía extraña en sus labios ni sonaba ajena a sus oídos, pero en su mente y cerca de su corazón una burbuja estalló. Un estremecimiento la recorrió y luego sonrió aún más. Nunca había llamado a sus padres de otra forma. Mamá y Papá. Scorpius llamaba a sus padres Madre y Padre, Mamá y Papá. Pero ahora no serían ellos quienes dijeran esas palabras. Había ahora alguien en mundo que los llamaría así. Era Madre. Y su esposo era Padre.

Scorpius asomó la cabeza por la puerta.-Linda, hay alguien que quiere verte. ¿Pueden?-Preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta.

-¡Oh, por favor! Claro. Ya mismo.-Se acomodó en la cama clínica apresuradamente.

-¡Lily!-Chilló Teddy, cruzando la puerta de golpe. Tras él entraron James, Albus, Lorcan, Ginny y Harry. Lily gimió.

-No pareces muy feliz de vernos Luna.-Aseveró Albus, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-¡No la he visto!-Lloriqueó Lily.

Scorpius se sentó en la cama junto a ella y rió.-La están registrando, pequeña impaciente.

-Está bien, ¿no?

-¡Te dije que no debías asustarla con las historias Malfoy, Sccorpius Hyperion!-Regañó Astoria desde la puerta.-No te preocupes dulzura, todo va bien. Mi hijo te hace pasar un mal rato en vano.

-¡Astoria, Draco!-Saludó Ginny.

-Queridos míos.-Dijo Narcissa entrando a la concurrida habitación. Lucius tras ella cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas y orquídeas.

-Si mi hija está bien, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

Lorcan sonrió a su prima y explicó.-No han pasado 10 minutos preciosa. Y no digas que no la has visto. La viste cuando nació.

-¡Quiero cargar a mi hija!-Chilló Lily obstinada.

-¿Hola? Queremos conocer a nuestra nieta también.-Habló Harry, besando la cabeza de su hijita.

-Lo sé papá. Perdona. Me alegra muchísimo que estén aquí, conmigo.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Inquirió Teddy, ansioso.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos decirles.

-No. De hecho, no podías decirnos hasta que naciera. Ya nació. Es justo que lo sepamos.

Scorpius rió.-Después es mi esposa la impaciente, con hermanos así Albus. Hasta no tenerla en brazos no sabrán su nombre.

-¡Malfoy complicados! Tradiciones, tradiciones…-Lorcan se interrumpió de pronto.-Señora Narcissa, Señor Lucius, discúlpenme.

-En absoluto Lorcan, no debes entender nuestras costumbres. Está bien.-Respondió Astoria, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si de algo sirve.-Señaló Lily.-Si era niño iba a llamarse Raphael. Raphael James Malfoy. ¿Hermoso, no?

-¡Ajá! Ahora sabemos cómo se llamará su hijo. Cuando lo tengan, claro.-Explicó Albus, sonriendo astutamente.

-Seguramente lo olvidan para entonces.-Refutó Scorpius.

-¿James?-Inquirió Harry.- ¿Raphael James?

-Sí, James como tu padre y tu hijo Harry.-Explicó el menor de los rubios.

-¿Y Raphael? No sé de ningún Malfoy con ese nombre.

-Porque no hay ninguno mamá. Pero adoramos el nombre.

Narcissa rió.-Muy lógico.

-No te molestes abuela.

-En absoluto pequeño…-La puerta sonó y Narcissa calló.

-¿Sí?-Inquirió Lily de inmediato.

-¿Señores Malfoy?-Preguntó una voz femenina.- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Adelante, adelante!-Urgió Lily.

La enfermera que había llamado a Scorpius antes entró, arrastrando una cuna de clínica junto a ella.-Dos kilos seiscientos gramos. Cuarenta y nueve centímetros. Sana y hermosa. Felicitaciones.-Celebró, deteniendo la cuna junto a Lily y tomando a la niña en brazos.

Lily estiró los brazos y recibió en ellos a su hija.-La primera pelirroja Malfoy.-Sollozó.

-Es hermosa.-Aseguró Scorpius, abrazando a Lily y a su hija.-Mi niñita.

-Mi hermosa Amelia Narcissa Malfoy. Eres hermosa. Preciosa. Mía.

En la salita absorbieron el nombre de la niña en silencio y con asombro, Narcissa rió quedamente y tomó la mano de su hijo.

Scorpius besó la cabeza de Lily.-Gracias. Te amo.

-Yo a ti.-Respondió casi por instinto. Todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la pequeña en sus brazos. Diminuta y rosada. Secó una lágrima y sonrió. Era suya. No sabía que podía amar a alguien de esa forma. Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, desde ahora y por el resto de su vida.

Acercó su cabecita hacia su pecho, la recostó en él y sintió su calor. El calor que ella le había dado por nueve meses. Acarició su frente con ternura, revolviendo los suaves cabellos rojos tan similares a los suyos.

-Te amo Amelia.-Finalmente se atrevió a besar la pequeña cabecita. Y la piel le ardió al hacerlo. _Besar por primera vez _a la sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne abrumó sus sentidos. Sintió el olor de Scorpius a su alrededor y se sintió plena y feliz. Amada. Y llena de amor para su esposo y su pequeña hija que atraía a su corazón como un imán.- ¿Quieres cargarla Scorpius?-Preguntó, comprendiendo que él necesitaba reconocerla como suya también.

Él asintió.

-Felicidades mis niños.-Alabó Draco.-Y fuerza, porque nosotros sus abuelos la malcriaremos muchísimo y ustedes tendrán que luchar con ello.

Todos rieron, imaginando a la pequeña corriendo en sus jardines, hablándoles, jugando con ellos.

-Tiene mis ojos.-Sollozó Scorpius, girándola para que Lily pudiera verla.

Un par de ojos grises con destellos zafiro tan extraños como hermosos le devolvieron la mira.

-Es perfecta. Es tuya y mía Scorpius. Te amo.

Número de palabras: 903/1.000


	6. Trying not to love you only makes me

Disclaimer: El mundo creado en el que se desarrolla la historia y los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pertenecientes a sus historias: 'Harry Potter'. Simplemente coloco palabras en sus labios por diversión.

¡Este fic participa del Primer Reto Mensual: "Primer beso" del foro: "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

…**Trying not to love you Only makes me love you more….**

Paseaban tomados de la mano, en silencio. La luna los alumbraba. Ella tiritó.

-¿Tienes frío?-Inquirió Lorcan. Dominique negó, estremeciéndose de nuevo.-Sí tienes frío. Ten.

Se sacó la chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros.

-Gracias Lorcan. Si te da frío, por favor, dímelo.

Lorcan rió. –Puedo aguantar un poquito de frío pequeña.

-¡No soy pequeña!-Refunfuñó ella, no por primera vez, ante el apodo.

-Primero: tienes tacones y te llevo media cabeza. Segundo: sabes perfectamente que lo digo por cariño Dom.

-Sigues siendo cruel.

Lorcan se movió rápidamente, cruzó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y la alzó del suelo.

-¡Bájame!

-No.-Respondió él, girando en medio de la acera.-Y tampoco soy cruel.

-Bájame.

-No.-La acomodó, cargándola prácticamente como a un bebé.

-Ahora.-Chilló ella, golpeando los hombros del chico con una mano.-Ya.

-No.-Y empezó a caminar.

Ella luchó por una cuadra aproximadamente. Luego se rindió.- ¿Cómo están los entrenamientos?

-Lo sabrías si vinieras. No he dejado de invitarte. Sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras.-Respondió pesaroso.-Vamos bien, de todas formas. Nos preparamos para el campeonato europeo de Quidditch.

-Lorcan, no soy tu novia y ya recibo suficiente atención. Salimos juntos, todos nos fotografían. ¡Me piden autógrafos en la calle!-Señaló.

-¿Eso te incomoda?

-No deberían hacerlo. ¡No soy tu novia, como ellos creen!-Él bufó.- ¿Qué?

-¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de decir eso?

-Pero es la verdad.

Lorcan bufó de nuevo.-Sabes que no es lo que quiero. Por muy cierto que sea.

-No de nuevo, por favor.

Llegaron a la casa de Dominique. Él la bajó suavemente, pero bloqueó la entrada.

-Dime ahora, Dominque. Dime ¿por qué no quieres ser mi novia? Hemos salido por años. Dos años y medio. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?-Preguntó alterado.

Ella suspiró.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué preguntas de nuevo?

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! Porque quiero estar contigo.

Dominique cogió aire profundamente.-No es real. No me amas a mí. Amas a quién crees que es Dominique.

-¡Entonces déjame conocer a la verdadera Do!-La voz de él es quebró al final.-Te he conocido casi toda mi vida. Si en realidad hay algo de ti que no conozco, muéstramelo. Muéstrame cómo eres.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué escondes Dominique?

-Nada. Yo solo… no puedo. No quiero arruinar esto.

-¡Lo estás haciendo!-Chilló Lorcan, desesperado.- ¡Me estás alejando! Y me haces daño. Cada vez que quiero decirte que te amo me dices que no es real. ¿Por qué no es real? ¿Porque soy una 'celebridad'? ¿Acaso por ser famoso no tengo derecho a amarte? Como soy el capitán del equipo nacional no puedo tener sentimientos. ¡No Dominique!

-Lorcan…

-¡Dime si no puedes amarme!-Imploró.-Si no puedes hacerlo Dominique, me voy. Te dejaré en paz. Haré saber a todos que no somos nada para que dejen de perseguirte. Saldré por unas semanas con alguien más para que te olviden, si es lo que quieres.

Dominique dejó salir un sonido estrangulado.-Yo…Lorcan…

-No me amas. Lo entiendo. Adiós Dominique.- Levantó la barbilla, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y pasó a su lado, por medio del jardín y giró en la esquina.

Caminó un bloque más y luego se dejó caer en el suelo. Creyó querer llorar, pero no pudo. Sentía un terrible vacío, un desamor como ninguno. La había amado por años y ella juzgaba sus sentimientos. –Tiene miedo.-Se explicó a sí mismo.- Tiene miedo de enamorarse. Pero yo también tuve miedo. Y acabé con el corazón roto.

Recordó inocentemente cada salida, cada momento que pudo atraer a su memoria, buscando las señales que había leído como amor.

El golpeteo regular de un par de tacones le alertó.- ¿Vienes a darme la chaqueta? Podías quedártela. Quemarla. Lo que sea.

-No. No vine por la chaqueta. Está en mi casa. Si quieres la puedes buscar.

-No. No la quiero.

-Yo sí te quiero.

Lorcan alzó los ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Que yo sí te quiero.

-¿Dominique?

-Sí Lorcan. Te quiero. Puede que incluso te ame.

Lorcan se levantó de un salto. Rió a carcajadas un par de segundos y gritó:-¡Puede que me ame!

-Calla.

-¡No! Dominique puede que me ame.-Gritó de nuevo.

Ella rió, se acercó, cruzó los brazos en su cuello y _lo besó. _Lentamente. Correspondida.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

-Calla.-Zanjó ella. Y lo besó de nuevo.

Número de palabras: 708/1.000


End file.
